User talk:Master DA
Welcome! Hello, I'm Mizziracer, a... User, on this wiki. I'd like to congratulate you for joining this wiki, and cannot wait to see your contributions to come, specifically those to The Quest for the Ultimate Toa storyline! User:Mizziracer, world's end. 16:17, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Already Existing Pages Well, first off, welcome to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki! I'm an Administrator here and if you have any questions or want to chat or anything, shoot me a message. Now, down to business. On your page, The Quest for the Ultimate Toa, you linked to articles on BS01 for canon articles, but we do have articles made here for everything you linked to (except the BIONICLE page because this is a BIONICLE fanon wiki, so that would be very unnecessary). So, if you want to link to a page, you can just search it here, and if you don't find it then you can link to BS01 or create the page yourself (just don't copy and paste from BS01 if you decide to create a page). Happy editing. Hey. Stubs are basically pages under 2,000 bytes. If you check the history of your page, it's well over 5,000 bytes, so go right ahead and remove the stub template. As for the wikified template, a page that needs "wikifying" means a lack of proper templates, grammar issues, formatting/layout issues. Your page looks fine to me, so you can also delete the wikify template. Actually, I'll remove the templates for you. ecks dee Talk | Stories'' '' '' Yes, your page has been brought up to the wiki's standards. However, the chapters of your story are sourced off-site, and usually we do not encourage this, as we would like the content for your story posted here. You can still have it posted on the other site, just post the actual story here too. Quest for the Ultimate Toa Hey and welcome. I can help copy over the story if you like. -- 'Kneeler' (talk | ) 15:07, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :Alright. Hope you don't mind, I'd like to cut part of the prologue because I don't think people need a recap of 10 years of story before they start reading. -- 'Kneeler' (talk | ) 16:05, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Oi, I already posted the first couple chapters here: The Quest for the Ultimate Toa: Unity. And proofread em a bit, hope you don't mind. -- 'Kneeler' (talk | ) 21:45, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey there. I noticed you creating pages for individual chapters of your story, The Quest for the Ultimate Toa. While I'm not trying to interfere with your writing, I ''am going to say that that's not only not how stories are formatted on this wiki, but also that the simpler thing to do is to just put the chapters on the main page itself. It's easier, and everything will be in one place with no need for your readers to have to jump around the site for each chapter. Thought I would let you know. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page. - Maybe give this a read before uploading any more plagiarized files. Hello, Master DA. Hopefully I find you well. I marked your page as "to-delete' (it still exists) because, primarily, this wiki is for an encyclopedia of Bionicle fanfiction. Your page " Sim Metru" is A) Not fancfiction related and B) seems to be plans for a nonexistant video game. Due to this, it techically is not allowed here. I apologize if I offended you, but those ARE the rules. Good day. Well, first off, Windfall did not delete the page. I did. He merely tagged it for deletion. Second, it is technically against the rules, as it does go into crossover territory a little. And as it is not fanfiction, it's technically not allowed here, as we are in fact, a fanon wiki. Also do not talk back against Staff members like that, by saying they're wrong and acting like you know the rules better than us. Good day. There is no plan to make a game. It's a simple fan-made game and it's not and I repeat NOT real. The game was under fictional games even the description I wrote into it says that it was a fan made ficitional game. I never claimed it to be an actual game or a game in progress and there's a whole category of fictional games that don't exist. Master DA (talk) 01:22, August 16, 2016 (UTC)Master DA I'm apologize if I have been rude but there is whole category of fictional games. If it wasn't allowed then why is there a whole category of fictional games if the rules says that they're not allowed? Master DA (talk) 01:31, August 16, 2016 (UTC)Master DA "All content on mainspace articles on this wiki should be related to fanon BIONICLE info. Any unrelated info is to be deleted." - Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Policy/Content Guidelines. Looking over the logs, I do not see anything on the page that was actually fanfiction. Like sure, there were a few minor differences from the canon, but there is not enough there to be considered fanfiction. And several of the pages in the category you keep referencing have way more content than your page and is full of fanfiction. Of course, a few of them are age-old, from CBW's yesteryear and should probably be deleted. Until you can give a solid, concrete reason, it will remain deleted. Stop trying to prove that the Staff does not know what the rules state. P.S: When you respond to someone, do not do it on your own talkpage but on theirs. We don't want it to be canon, we want it to be fanon, and that page had little to no fanon on it. Most of it was just gameplay, while most of the other ones in the category you keep bringing up actually had story to it. Like sure, "oh there's not Turaga" is probably as fanon as it gets. Alright. I will restore the page and you will have three days to bring it up to standards or it will be deleted once more. Renaming Your Elder's of Okoto article has been moved to the grammatically correct Elders of Okoto namespace. "BIONICLE Universe Online" Notice Good day, Master DA. I am here to inform you that your page, BIONICLE Universe Online seems to lack fanon material and also technically counts as a crossover article, both are against our rules. You will have three days to add actual fanfiction otherwise the page will be deleted. Good day. I went ahead and transferred the content of "Elder's of Okoto" to "Elders of Okoto." Try to stick to editing the second one, and I'll be deleting the first one shortly. Ello there, don't believe we've met. The name's Kralich. I've been watching your content and it's pretty snazzy. Hence, I'd be delighted to give you this: Category:Groups Sardines of CBW If you accept the invite, stick this on your user page and let me know so I can add you: http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Sardines_of_CBW Thanks, and have a good one paleo Kralich (talk) 13:15, December 29, 2016 (UTC)